phineasandferbfandomcom_nl-20200213-history
Waar is Perry? (Deel twee)
|image = WPp2 Perry Found.png |caption = Perry somehow ended in Africa. |season = 3 |production = 333 |broadcast = 169 |story = Jim Bernstein Martin Olson Scott Peterson |ws = Aliki Theofilopoulos Grafft Derek Thompson Edgar Karapetyan John Mathot Jon Colton Barry Kyle Menke |director = Jay Lender Robert F. Hughes "Assistant Director": Sue Perrotto |us = 23 februari 2013 |international = 24 augustus 2012 |xd = 23 februari 2013 | arc = "Waar is Perry?" | dvd = Animal Agents | iTunes = }} Agent P's fate is finally revealed in the action-packed finale of the two-part television special that left Phineas, Ferb and the gang literally hanging off an unchartered gorge and Candace frantic over a phone call with Jeremy that left their relationship status in limbo. Now, with Agent P nowhere in sight, Dr. Doofenshmirtz and Major Monogram square off against evil Carl who controls a set of familiar-looking robots to take over the OWCA, in one of the biggest battles yet. Episode Summary The episode opens at Chez Afrique, the mountain top restaurant where Linda and Lawrence are sitting on a couch, having known they waited 30 years for their reservation to be fulfilled. The maître d' walks over and tells them that their reservation was made in the name "Fletcher-Flynn" by mistake. Relieved, they follow him in. At O.W.C.A. headquarters, the evil Carl nags Doofenshmirtz about blasting Perry with all of his -inators at once, preventing him from being able to use Agent P's pawprint to unlock the computer. Doofenshmirtz tries to figure out how Perry disappeared but admits he is clueless, with Major Monogram still in his jail cell. Carl uses his scientific equipment and the process of elimination, and deduces that it was the Go-Home-inator that zapped the now-missing agent. Carl takes an O.W.C.A. plane and his evil robots, scanning each with a metal detector. While scanning the evil Lawrence robot, a pineapple gets no response, and Carl rejects it as the plane heads for the Flynn-Fletcher house. As Carl leaves, Doofenshmirtz laughs about Monogram about Carl calling him "Mono-grampa". Monogram tells hims that he was just using him and Doofenshmirtz won't believe it when Monogram points out that he was left behind. Back in Africa, Candace is hanging by the top of a high tree holding an old-fashioned radio telephone, believing that Jeremy has broken up with her. Suddenly, the top bough breaks, and she falls down crashing into branches until she hits the ground. She checks on a monkey she met to see if it was okay, but cries about losing her boyfriend, among other things, and after saying that she's out, peace, she decides to go native and runs away with her new primate pal. At the same time, high on a cliff, Phineas, Ferb, Baljeet, Buford and Isabella are now holding on to some jungle vines. Isabella, Buford and Baljeet are panicking, asking Phineas for help. Phineas sees Perry beneath them and says that they need to get down. Suddenly, the vines begin to break and Phineas swings around, grabbing Ferb, Isabella, and Baljeet, but he fails to catch Buford, who begins to fall. Baljeet tosses another vine at Buford, snatching him by the ankle, and they climb down to where Perry and their Highly Unconventional Vehicle were. Meanwhile, in Danville, Carl and the Flynn-Fletcher robots break into the Flynn-Fletcher house while Grandpa Clyde is asleep on a chair. As the robots start scanning the house for Perry, the Candace robot walks into her doppelgänger's room and looks at a picture of Jeremy. The answering machine on the phone delivers a message from Jeremy and he is about to say what he was trying to tell Candace before. Carl becomes frustrated upon realizing Perry is not there. Isabella, Buford, and Baljeet starts to wonder how Perry can be in Africa, but Phineas tells them that he saw him and decides to find Perry, and everyone else follows him. Perry sees them while hiding in the bushes but gets a message on his watch from Carl, who notices some rare flowers in the bush near Perry. As soon as Perry realizes it will give away his location, he rips off the watch. Carl then identifies the flower using his equipment, and finds out it is only found in uncharted regions in Africa. He takes the robots to the plane, and they take off for the African location, and Carl gloats that once he gets the paw-print of Perry, he can take over the O.W.C.A. and the Tri-State Area, before finally getting extra credit. Back at the O.W.C.A., Doofenshmirtz is saddened that Carl used and abandoned him. Major Monogram snaps him out of it, and tells him they have to stop Carl and save Agent P. Doofenshmirtz tells him that with Perry out of the way, he can finally take over the Tri-State Area. Major Monogram tells him that Carl will take over it first, and Doofenshmirtz slowly realizes it and screams. He decides to take out the key and free Major Monogram. They take Major Monogram's spare jet and use a GPS tracker to fly to Africa and stop Carl. As for Candace, she's sad with everything left behind, but is happy to live with monkeys, even though it's a little strange. She starts to get used to life with them, and learns to speak monkey language, commenting on the beautiful sunset; one of the monkeys says he's seen better. Back with Phineas and the gang, Phineas is still tracking down Perry's footprints, but Isabella says they should head back. Phineas is upset and does not want to stop looking for Perry, as he's more than just a pet: he is a friend. Baljeet reminds him that they are in Africa but Ferb asks if Phineas has ever been wrong before. Phineas sees Perry's footprints, and starts tracking him down again. Buford believes it's just a duck, though. Perry runs off, but he is stopped by a bunch of wild animals that surround him. Carl finally arrives in Africa and orders his robots to start tracking down Perry. While Monogram and Doofenshmirtz are on their way to stop Carl, Doofenshmirtz starts building a Re-Good-inator by using the parts in the plane. This causes a short malfunction on the plane and Doof asks if there are any lifeboats; Monogram reminds him that they are on a plane. Carl sees the kids and decides to follow them to get to Perry. The Candace robot continues its search for Perry but finds the real Candace acting like a primitive monkey and wearing a jungle outfit. When the robot Candace says "Candace loves Jeremy," Candace runs away. Meanwhile, Buford and Baljeet are stilling arguing about whether brains or brawn is needed to survive in Africa. Phineas loses Perry's tracks and Isabella sees some grubs, Perry's favorite food, while mentioning that Ferb likes haggis; Isabella wonders how can she get her Grub Eating Patch. Phineas sees Perry's fur and starts heading in that direction, continuing to track him. Monogram tries to maintain control of the plane since Doofenshmirtz is taking important parts to build the Re-Good-inator, and he worries that he might have to crash-land the plane. The kids follow Perry to a river and see him on the other side, but he runs toward a cave. They follow him by crossing the log over the river but Carl orders the robot Lawrence to fire at the log. He blasts the log with a laser, breaking it and causing the kids to fall into the river. Hearing their screams, Perry returns, but Carl appears and tells him that he did it to lure him out; after all, he's evil. Perry sees that Carl made more robot versions of the other characters (Vanessa, Monogram, Doofenshmirtz, Norm, Buford, Isabella, Baljeet, Clyde, and Irving), as he had free time to make them. Perry then whistles, and the wild animals that surrounded Perry earlier all come out, now wearing fedoras - Perry had recruited them. Carl orders all of his robots to attack while Perry and the rest of the animals charge to start a battle. Meanwhile, the kids are still floating in the river and swim towards the rapids. Phineas tells them to get behind him, and they slide toward a branch that catapults them out of the water. They land on a patch of quicksand; Baljeet states that was it was lucky that it cushioned their fall. During the battle, Perry sees Monogram and Doofenshmirtz crash-land their plane in the middle of the fight. Doofenshmirtz tells Monogram they survived the crash and one day look back at this moment and laugh, but Monogram tells him that one day he will drive to his house and punch him. Candace saves Perry's lemur recruit in danger and also joins with the animals in the fight. Monogram asks Doofenshmirtz if the Re-Good-inator is ready but Doofenshmitz tells him that he still needs more parts. Monogram joins the fight and rips some parts off the robots to help Doofenshmirtz finishing building it. Candace keeps fighting the robots until being cornered by the robot Phineas, who is about to blast her. However, the robot Candace jumps in front of the blast to save Candace and destroys the robot Phineas. Candace ask why her robot double saved her, and the robot replies that she didn't have a robot Jeremy. She plays the recorded message from Jeremy, which reveals that Jeremy tried to call her but the signal kept breaking up. He also apologizes for not getting to the airport, as he got caught up with his band making a new song just for her. He had been waiting for her to call and misses her too. Candace realizes that Jeremy didn't break up with her and the robot tells her to call him, giving her a new cellphone before shutting down. Candace thanks her robot and calls Jeremy, explaining that she'd tried calling from a tree to get a signal. Phineas asks Isabella if the Fireside Girls' Manual explains how to get out of quicksand, but Isabella flatly tells him that this is not the case. Buford calls out that he's on a ledge, and asks if he should come down; Baljeet tells him not to, but to throw a vine, quickly clarifying that this means "throw one end of the vine." Phineas tells Buford to pull (again, he has to clarify: "Pull the vine"). As Buford hauls them up, Baljeet's pants fall down due to the quicksand. Baljeet remarks that he has never been pantsed by a continent before; Buford states that he was planning to do that later. Meanwhile, Doofenshmirtz has almost finished the -inator but needs a small piece of tape. He finds one by taking the mustache off the robot Monogram. Monogram tells Doofenshmirtz to shoot it at Carl, but the -inator is mounted to the ship and can't turn; its aim is fixed directly at an X-shaped rock. Monogram tell Perry to lure Carl there so they can shoot him with the Re-Good-inator, also admitting he wears a leotard under his uniform. Perry manage to lure Carl up by taunting him with his paw that he wants for the codes. Carl follows him up to the X-shaped rock but Carl sees the -inator aimed at him and backs away. Perry tells Doofenshmirtz to fire anyway but Monogram says Carl is out of range. Doofenshmirtz fires, and Perry uses a picture of Phineas and Ferb to reflect the ray, which hits Carl. Monogram checks up on Carl, who says that he feels "good." Monogram is happy and orders Carl to clean up the robot parts, then tells him that he is a great help. He promotes Carl to paid intern, and Carl is thrilled, even though it's just a title and Carl is still unpaid. Monogram then congratulates Perry and tells him to join him back on the plane to leave, but he hears Phineas calling for Perry. Monogram decides Perry has earned it, and lets him go. He tells Carl that they should leave immediately, and they use the giant magnet on the plane to pick up all the destroyed parts of the robots, as well as the smashed Highly Unconventional Vehicle. Doofenshmirtz asks if he can get a ride back home with them; Monogram allows this but points out that Doof might end up in prison. Doofenshmirtz thinks he's joking. As the kids climb up the mountain, they see Perry and are happy to have finally found him. They see Candace still wearing her jungle outfit, and Phineas thinks she has embraced Africa. He wonders how they will be able to get back up the gorge, but Candace handles it by making a Tarzan-like call that summons two elephants, one of whom Perry reminds to take off his fedora. The kids and Candace ride the elephants up and start heading back to the campsite. Meanwhile, Carl wonders why Perry ended up in Africa since he was hit by the Go-Home-inator. Monogram tells him that home is where the heart is and that Perry's heart is with his family. They promptly feel a small shock in the plane, and Monogram immediately tells Doofenshmirtz to not touch anything, but he says that he didn't. At the campsite, the Flynn-Fletchers and their friends watch the sunset and find Africa amazing. Phineas asks his parents about what happened at Chez Afrique, but they state it was nothing special. Baljeet tells Buford that it takes brains and brawn to survive in Africa; Buford agrees and takes his s'more. Isabella ask what is in the delicious s'more, and Ignatius tells her that he has added his secret ingredient: grubs. Isabella is happy to be able to eat grubs and thanks Africa. Phineas ask Ignatius if he can have some grubs for Perry; Ignatius points out that he has never studied a platypus before, and finds it interesting that Perry managed to follow them all the way from Africa. Ferb states that ever since George Shaw wrote the description of the platypus, it has been known as a unique creature that is synonymous with the word "impossible." Candace is surprised that they all are satisfied with that answer. Everyone decides to go to bed, leaving Candace flabbergasted that a platypus managed to cross the Atlantic Ocean, ending up in the one spot in the vast continent of Africa where its family was, and no one wants to have a longer discussion. Phineas and Buford tell her to go to sleep and that it all will make sense tomorrow; Candace still laments that no one is with her in this discussion. Transcript Songs *''Livin' with Monkeys'' *''On the Savannah'' (instrumental) End Credits Second verse of Livin' with Monkeys. Gallery Background Information *We learn that O.W.C.A. has agents in Africa. (Though this is only true because Perry recruited them in the episode.) *Buford breaks the Fourth wall when he comments on the length between the airings of part 1 and this episode. *One of Ferb's favorite foods is Haggis, a traditional Scottish dish. *According to Carl's GPS, dendrobium uncharticum (and, thus, Perry and the Flynn-Fletcher family as well) can be found in the region that appears to be either northeastern Chad or northwestern Sudan. * Major Monogram wears his acrobat suit for the second time. ("Minor Monogram") * Major Monogram says "googly moogly" again. ("Ready for the Bettys", "Phineas and Ferb Musical Cliptastic Countdown", "Doof Dynasty", "Minor Monogram") * Ducky MoMo is once again seen or mentioned for the tenth time. ("Phineas and Ferb Hawaiian Vacation", "Nerds of a Feather", "Tour de Ferb", "My Fair Goalie", "Run, Candace, Run", "Mommy Can You Hear Me?", "Monster from the Id", "Let's Bounce" "Tri-State Treasure: Boot of Secrets") * Third time Doofenshmirtz works alongside Major Monogram. ("Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!", "Agent Doof") * At the beginning of the song, the call of the tangerine orangutan can be heard. ("Bad Hair Day") * Second time Perry and Doofenshmirtz are in Africa. ("What Do It Do?") * Second time Doofenshmirtz can only make a shot ("Oil on Candace") * Can-tok's theme music from "Tri-Stone Area" can be heard when "Candar" scampers away from her robot doppelgänger. * In Where's Perry? , Carl reused the Flynn-Fletcher Robots from I Was a Middle Aged Robot, In this epsiode, he returns with not only those, but duplicates of: Dr. Doofenshmirtz , Isabella , Baljeet , Buford , Major Monogram , Vanessa , Irving , Norm , and Clyde . Note, Clyde only made a short cameo, getting punched and blown up by Major Monogram Production Information *This episode aired on Disney Channel on Demand on August 17, 2012. *The junior novel based on this episode was scheduled to be released on July 31, 2012, but was cancelled. *A sneak peek of the episode aired August 4, 2012 during Disney XD's airing of Part 1. The promo for the event can be seen here. International Premieres *August 25, 2012 (Disney XD Canada) *September 3, 2012 (Family Channel) *September 7, 2012 (Disney Channel Taiwan) *September 30, 2012 (Disney Channel Brazil & Latin America) *October 4, 2012 (Disney XD UK) *October 6, 2012 (Disney Channel India) *November 3, 2012 (Disney XD Poland) *November 10, 2012 (Disney Channel Bulgaria, Czech, Hungary, Middle East, Poland, Romania, Ukraine) *December 1, 2012 (Disney XD Italy) *December 2, 2012 (Disney Channel Asia) *December 7, 2012 (Disney Channel Portugal and Spain) *January 20, 2013 (Disney Channel Australia & New Zealand) *January 25, 2013 (Disney Channel Israel) *February 23, 2013 (Disney XD Netherlands) *March 16, 2013 (Disney XD Latin America and Disney Chanel Russia) Errors * Perry was on the other side of a cliff from Carl when the kids fell into the water, but seconds later Carl and all the robots are on the same side as Perry. * After being turned good again, Carl stands up next to a piece of robot arm. It's colored white, but when Carl picks it up its colored like Monogram's uniform. This is two errors, one being the color switch and two that Robot Monogram was shut off intact. * When Perry hugs the photo after the battle, the photo is flipped. * Ring-tailed lemurs were one of the creatures encountered by Perry in Africa. However, these species are only found in Madagascar. *Major Monogram is not wearing a leotard as he stated, he was wearing a unitard because of the fact that it had long legs. Continuity *Baljeet saves Buford's life for the second time. ("The Bully Code") * Ferb's Scottish background is mentioned. ("Invasion of the Ferb Snatchers") Allusions *'Tarzan '- Candace swing on the vines and calling to the animals are both similar to those made in the various movie, TV and animated versions of Edgar Rice Burroughs' Tarzan, as well as the yell done by Carol Burnett. *'M.C. Escher' - M.C. Escher is mention or alluded to again ("Gaming the System"). He is famous for optical illusions, such as Major Monogram putting sunglasses on only one side of his face. *'If Home is Where the Heart is...' - Major Monogram quotes this famous poem by reciting the famous lines "home is where the heart is." *'Aliens' - Major Monogram's mournful utterance of the phrase "Game over, man" when it appears that Carl has moved out of range of the Re-Good-Inator recalls Private Hudson using the same line in Aliens -- 'after the drop ship has crashed, and the survivors of the first battle are stranded without hope of a quick rescue. *'Lilo and Stitch - Doofenshmirtz modified the horn to play "La Cucaaracha" on the aircraft is similar to Jumba and Pleakley's ship. Which was also used by an evil scientist and government agent. *'«His Silicon Soul»' (BTAS episode) - When Candace robot dying on her arms after saving her life it is similar to the death of Batman robot in [http://dcanimated.wikia.com/wiki/Batman:_The_Animated_Series Batman: The Animated Series] episode. Cast * Vincent Martella as Phineas/Evil Robotic Phineas * Ashley Tisdale as Candace/Evil Robotic Candace * Thomas Sangster as Ferb * Alyson Stoner as Isabella, Additional Voices * Caroline Rhea as Mom * Mitchel Musso as Jeremy (voice only) * Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz * Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram/Robotic Evil Major Monogram * Richard O'Brien as Dad * Dee Bradley Baker as Perry, Additional Voices * Tyler Alexander Mann as Carl * Maulik Pancholy as Baljeet * Bobby Gaylor as Buford Van Stomm * Barry Bostwick as Grandpa Clyde Flynn * Harold Perrineau as Maitre D * Edi Gathegi as Ignatius Ukareamü ** Lenny Henry as Ignatius Ukareamü (UK/Ireland version) References }}